


Daddy Dinner

by zoegayle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 600 + notes on tumblr, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slight mentions of sex, probs gonna make you cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegayle/pseuds/zoegayle
Summary: it was a prompt on phanfic.tumblr.com that was based of a text post that basically goes along the lines of ‘Dan accidentally calls Phil 'daddy’ while having dinner with his (Dan’s) parents





	

It wasn’t anything special really; it was just his moms birthday dinner. Dan and Phil both went to Dan’s mums birthday dinner because his parents knew they were together and their fans didn’t have to know where they were every hour of the day- they were coming back home to their apartment as soon as the dinner was over.

When you date someone for more than four years you learn everything about each other. Everything to their faults and their flaws. Their quirks and everything about what makes them well- them. You learn things that not everybody else would know. You trust them, enough to lay naked in bed with them cuddling and enjoying each other’s company or maybe doing things far less innocent. One of those things is your kinks.  
–  
Dan didn’t mean for it to happen but when Phil hit is prostate the word kind of just slipped out. That word that came out of Dan’s mouth caused Phil to stop all movements, just putting everything he was feeling right now on hold. Did Dan just call him Daddy?

“Oh my god, Phil I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” Dan rushed out. “Please forget it. I’m sorr-”

“No, don’t call me Phil here, you know what you just said and I’m happy to oblige to whatever. Don’t be ashamed of your kinks, and besides,” Phil grinned “I kind of like it.”

That was by far the most kinkest sex and best sex in a long time.  
–

Sometimes when Dan was horny and Phil was busy, say, editing a video Dan would say something around the lines of “Hey Phil we should sex.”

“Later Dan, I need to get this video up.” Phil would reply. Mind you when Phil edits he wears his glasses, he’s also a tad bit tired because staring at a computer screen all day can make you a little tired- so his voice is a little gruffly.

“But Daddy…” Dan would groan in annoyance making Phil quickly save his work grab Dan from right under his thighs, slam him against the wall, fuck him till Dan’s seeing stars and moaning out a /Daddy/ so loud that would put their loud sex neighbors to shame. After they both come and they pant into each other’s mouth while giving awkward open-mouthed kisses to each and Phil reassuring Dan he’s not mad that he disrupted him from editing and giving Dan a little kiss one the forehead Phil puts him down puts just his pajama pants back one while Dan takes a shower because nobody wants their own come on them if they can help it. When Dan comes back in one of Phil’s old t-shirts that fits on Dan like a dress- and a pair of his own boxers, he goes right over to Phil and sits on his lap like a kid would to find comfort in his parent after a hard day at preschool.

“Goodnight Daddy.” Dan would sigh.

“Don’t go to sleep yet. We haven’t even had dinner yet.” Phil would say while saving his video for the final time that day, because he needs to face the facts- he has a boy who loves him and he loves so much that yeah sometimes Dan’s more important than YouTube- sometimes. He’d usher Dan off of him and Dan would get something between a grunt and a groan cause yeah maybe he was starting to feel the little pain in his lower back from when Phil said he would make Dan feel the pain because he really wanted to finish and have this video up by that night. Phil would call the Chinese takeout place and when it would arrive he would bring it over to Dan and jokingly say “Here you go princess.” Dan would scowl but let out a 'thank you daddy’ while making grabby hands at the food. The rest of the night they would watch the new episode of whatever their current obsession was then go to bed all wrapped in each other’s arms.  
–

Sometimes it would slip out. If Dan was making food and needed Phil to try the rice to make sure they were done he’d call out Daddy and yeah Phil laughed a little because it’s a little wired having your only four-years-younger-boyfriend call you daddy. But he would never make fun of Dan for it. He liked it too.

But now at Dinner with his parents. At a five star restaurant. Was not the time.

“So Phil.” Dan’s dad, who insisted Phil call him Greg not Mr. Howell, started “You two have been dating for a while are you still going on strong.”

“Yeah, Dad. He’s not throwing me against walls or anything.” Dan interfered smirking and throwing a wink over to Phil.

Everything was okay until Dan asked a fairly innocent question “Daddy, can you pass me the salt?”

“Sure baby, here you go.” Phil passed it over the salt and I the exact moment he sat the salt over in front of Dan everybody at the table realized what was just said.

“Sorry- uh- it’s nothing. I uh- I’m just used to- um giving Dan what he wants? Like if at dinner at the apartment if he wants salt then I’ll get him some salt?” Phil tried but failed.

“It’s not that big of a deal Phil.” Dan’s mum, Lannie, tried to stop him. “I get it but please-”

“Keep your sex life away from the table.” Greg interrupted making a slight blush appear on both of Dan and Phil’s faces.

“Yes sir, not a problem.” Phil responded with a slight blush still there.

“I’m sorry Dad I just- should’ve watched my mouth. It won’t happen again.” Dan tried to help.

“Please don’t let it happen again.” Lannie intercepted.

“Yeah, mum not going to happen. Don’t worry.”  
–

“Oh my god that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened.” Dan started

“Yeah that was pretty bad I’m not gonna lie, but please hit me in the face if I ever do that again.” Phil agreed.

“But guess what,” Dan said moving Phil’s arms so that they were around his waist then moving his own arms around Phil’s neck.

“What?” Phil asked smiling moving his head down so that their lips were nearly touching.

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too baby.” Phil replied closing the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I just rescaned it to space it out and I still hate how cringy this is))  
> posted about 3 years ago on tumblr - reposting on here  
> much appreciate any feedback


End file.
